A First Time For Everything
by Cy Fur
Summary: Tifa and Olette go on a second date. A sequel to "Win a Date With a Hero". Tifa/Olette.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Tifa sat in her car, feeling the sweat on the palms of her hands, seeing the way it stained the steering wheel. She was picking Olette up from her job at a nursery school in the next town over. Olette, who she went on a date with. Olette, who she closed her eyes and dreamed about when she couldn't sleep, usually while her hand was busy with… other stuff. Something about the girl just _got _to her, and she couldn't explain why, only that it was making her crazy. Well, not "crazy", per se, but another adjective that ended with a "y", only it began with an "h".

So when Olette came to visit, her hands shaking as she wrung them together, and suggested that they maybe go for ice cream some time, Tifa had agreed, telling Olette she'd pick her up. Which was why she was now sitting in the sweltering heat of her car, staring at the entrance. Small children were pouring out of it, towards their parents. When Tifa spotted the familiar orange shirt, she smiled and honked her horn, earning her several glares from the parents.

Olette smiled shyly as she slid into the front seat. "Hi," she said, and cautiously reached out and squeezed Tifa's wrist in her own sweaty hand. "Thanks for picking me up."

"It's my pleasure," Tifa said, and it was. Her skin was tingling where Olette touched her. "So… ice cream?"

Olette grinned crookedly, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. "Sounds good," she said.

They were quiet as they rode along the street for a few minutes, then, in a fit of desperation, Tifa spoke.

"So… how was your day?" She inwardly winced - she sounded like the girl's mother.

"It was pretty good. We were doing dinosaurs today, so we worked with clay." She smoothed her hands over her denim skirt, which had a few crusted on pieces of what looked like modeling clay.

"That sounds like fun," Tifa said, and swallowed, her throat clicking. She could feel the spot where her elbow almost touched Olette's.

"Eh, not really. A bunch of six year olds with clay are usually going to throw it at each other." She absently picked at a piece of dried on clay on her shirt.

"Ouch." Tifa winced a she pulled into the ice cream parlor's parking lot.

There was a bit of awkwardness when Tifa got out and opened Olette's door and Olette stood up too quickly, so that her face ended up pressed into the white fabric of Tifa's tank top. Both women blushed and pulled away from each other, then cautiously moved closer together. Tifa nervously, cautiously, slipped her hand into Olette's.

Olette flushed, looking down at her hand, then up at Tifa. She smiled at her and squeezed her fingers as they walked into the ice cream parlor. She let go as soon as they reached the counter. "So, um, what kind of ice cream do you like?"

"Oh, just about any kind." Tifa examined the case, before deciding on cherry vanilla. "Do you know what kind you want?"

"Sea salt!" Olette said, and her face lit up, and Tifa wanted to kiss her right there.

Tifa paid for the ice cream, and the two of them walked back towards Tifa's car.

Olette took a deep breath, then spoke in a rush. "I know a really nice spot that overlooks the whole town, if you would wanna maybe drive there and eat the ice cream there? I mean, if you'd like to because I wouldn't want to do anything that you don't want to do…."

Tifa smiled at Olette and put a hand on her shoulder to quiet her down. "That would be lovely," Tifa said, squeezing Olette's shoulder. "Just tell me how to get there?"

"Okay," Olette said, and she carefully got into the car, trying not to drip her ice cream too much.

The ride was uneventful, with Olette directing. When they finally reached the overlook, Tifa had to smile. It had "lovers lane" written all over it, in big, neon letters. But she didn't mind too much. Instead, she pulled up under a tree and parked, where the two of them could see the setting sun and the town under them.

"How did you find this place?" Tifa licked a drop of vanilla off of her wrist, full aware of the fact that Olette was watching each pass of her tongue.

"Oh, my friend Hayner told me about it." Olette took a lick of her own ice cream, shifting about until she was facing Tifa, her legs folded decorously to keep from showing any underwear. She licked along her ice cream cone, not noticing or choosing to ignore the drip of blue ice cream down her wrist.

"Does he take his friends here often?" Tifa watched Olette's tongue slip out of her mouth and lap at the ice cream.

"Well, um, him and Roxas come up here often enough." Olette blushed a bit, but smiled anyway. "My other friend, Pence, he and I have a bet going as to when they're going to come out."

Tifa chuckled. "I have a few friends like that," she said, thinking of Leon and Cloud. She heard the squeaking bedsprings every night, but the two men studiously ignored each other the rest of the time.

"I think everyone does," Olette said, and paused, licking ice cream off of a collection of brightly colored rubber bands around her wrist.

"I kept meaning to ask you - what are those?" Tifa reached over and tapped the mass, noting the way the girl shivered when she touched her.

"Oh, these?" Olette juggled her ice cream, trying to find a way to remove one of the bands without dropping her ice cream.

"Here, I'll take that." Tifa held the dripping cone in her hand, wincing as she felt it start to go down her wrist.

"They're… these rubber bands that are shaped like things. The kids really like 'em at the daycare, and they keep giving them to me so I figured I might as well wear 'em." Olette smiled shyly at Tifa. "Would you want one?"

"Sure," Tifa said, slightly louder than she originally planned to. She took a lick of Olette's ice cream, making a face at the odd salty-sweetness of it.

Olette pulled a red rubber band off of her wrist, shifting it around until it got to the proper shape. As the proper shape was a heart, it didn't take long for the proper shape to come about. Olette was blushing as she held it out. "Is… is this one alright?"

Tifa smiled at Olette. "Sure." She paused, holding both cones. "I'm just… not sure I'm going to put it on." She indicated her full hands.

"Hold on, I'll take that," Olette said, reaching for her ice cream. Unfortunately, her hand collided with Tifa's, and the ice cream fell down into her lap.

"Cold!" Olette yelped, and tried to sit up too quickly, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the car.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry." Tifa reached over for the glove box, pulling out a napkin and dabbing at Olette's lap.

"It isn't your fault," Olette said, and she was blushing harder, still holding the sticky red rubber band in her hand.

"Do you want the cone, or do you want to get rid of it?" Tifa opened the driver's side door. "I know an ice cream cone without any ice cream can be kind of… gross." It wouldn't be littering, right? Ice cream cones are biodegradable.

"Yeah, thanks." Olette leaned over Tifa and threw the cone out into the dimness outside, accidentally getting ice cream on her own nose. "Oh!"

Tifa smiled and leaned forward. Without really thinking about it, she licked the ice cream off of Olette's nose, then blushed, realizing what she had just done. "Um, sorry…."

"Don't… have to be," Olette mumbled, staring up at Tifa with wide green eyes.

Tifa dropped her own ice cream out of the open door. With that disposed of, she leaned forward, cupping Olette's face with her sticky hand. She pressed her lips against Olette's, tasting the salty-sweet ice cream and her own ice cream. When she pulled back, Olette's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hazy.

Olette swallowed. "Would you want to… move?" She asked, her hands shaking as they held on to Tifa's white tank top. "To… somewhere more comfortable, I mean. not that I'm trying to pressure you for anything and if you don't want to than I'll be-" Olette was cut off by Tifa kissing her again, this time slipping her tongue in tentatively. Olette kissed her back, gasping and meeting Tifa's tongue with her own.

Tifa broke the kiss, panting. "Do you want me to close the door?" Her voice was husky, and it was embarrassing, the way it cracked. "We can… move, if you want?" She was very aware that Olette was draped across her lap, the drying ice cream on Olette's skirt sticking to her bare legs, no doubt staining her shorts.

Olette climbed off of Tifa's lap, moving into the back seat. She blushed, seeing Tifa's look. "Well, um, my mom's at home and your friends are probably at your house and, um, I'd be happy to just… talk to you, if…."

Tifa slammed the door closed and wriggled between the two seats and nearly getting stuck - her hips were wider than she wanted to think of, and she wondered, once again, why she didn't have a four door car. She sat on the seat, next to Olette, and looked at her, blushing a bit. It was hot, and she could feel the sweat dripping down her back and between her breasts, feel her hair heavy against the back of her neck.

Olette was the one who initiated the kiss, this time. She leaned forward, turning her face up for Tifa to kiss, and cautiously rested her hand on the back of Tifa's neck, under her hair. She kissed Tifa on the mouth, her mouth still sweet and salty from her ice cream, and she was shaking.

Tifa kissed her back, her hands going to Olette's hair, sliding her fingers under the girls hair, feeling her damp scalp under her fingers. She was a bit more confident this time, her tongue slipping into the girl's mouth. She squirmed, pulling Olette closer.

Olette broke their kiss, panting, and climbed into Tifa's lap, straddling her. They were forehead to forehead, breathing each other's breaths. She pressed her mouth to Tifa's, her hands tangling in Tifa's hair, tangling her tongue with Tifa's. She was panting, cupping the back of Tifa's head with one hand, the other hand going to Tifa's shoulder, then down the back of Tifa's tank top, to press down on the hot, wet skin.

Tifa kissed Olette back, grabbing her ass and pulling her as close as she could. She kissed her harder, moving her hands to the bottom of Olette's shirt, skating her hands across Olette's back. She surfaced for air, staring at the green eyes a few inches away from her own.

"Hi," Olette whispered, pressing her forehead against Tifa's.

"Hi," Tifa whispered back. Everything was so _wet, _from the sweat trickling down her back to the sweat on her forehead rubbing against Olette's to the throbbing below the belt.

Olette leaned forward and kissed Tifa again, her hips rocking against Tifa's belly, her skirt hiking up around her hips. Her panties had little blue flowers on them, Tifa noted dazedly. They were all wet, but was it from arousal or was it from sweat? Did it matter?

Tifa broke their kiss, let go of Olette's mouth to move to her jaw, to her neck. She pressed a closed mouth kiss behind Olette's earlobe, then took the earlobe into her mouth. She sucked on it, hard, and felt Olette arch against her, whimpering and gasping. Her hands seemed to be moving without her brain's instructions. They went up and down Olette's sides, down the back of her skirt, grabbing her ass through her panties.

Olette tilted her head back to give Tifa more room to move, moaning as Tifa's mouth left hot, wet kisses from behind her ear to her neck to her shoulder, pulling the neck of Olette's shirt wider to get access to her shoulder. She moaned, almost embarrassed by the noises she was making but too far gone to care. Her hands were wondering, from Tifa's hair to her back to her sides to her breasts.

Tifa's breath hitched when she felt Olette's hands on her breasts, and she shivered, kissing back up Olette's neck, to her ear, licking the inside of it. She grabbed another kiss, tasting Olette's teeth, tongue, and the insides of her cheeks, pulling the girl closer to her. It was only when she needed to breathe that she broke their kiss, gasping for air.

"Is this… okay?" Olette kept her hand resting on Tifa's breast, the nipple pressed against her palm.

"It's… fine," Tifa panted. "Would it be alright if I… touched you too?" She was acutely aware of Olette's small breasts pressed against her own, of Olette's white and blue panties that almost seemed to glow in the dull interior, of Olette's knees pressing into her sides.

"I… yeah," Olette whispered, pressing her hand down against Tifa's breast.

"This… is the first time I've ever done something like this," Tifa whispered into Olette's ear, kissing her wetly on the side of the neck even as her hands were moving to Olette's chest. She cupped the girl's left breast gently through her orange top and squeezed, pressing down on the nipple with her thumb.

"Your first t-t-time… with a girl?" Olette let go of Tifa's breast to move her hands to Tifa's neck, resting them on the back, then grabbing Tifa's hair when Tifa tweaked her nipple, moaning.

"No," Tifa whispered, and nipped Olette's earlobe. "My first time… making out in a car." Her other hand went to Olette's head, her hand conforming to the shape of Olette's skull and her fingertips rubbing against Olette's scalp.

"I've… never done that either," Olette mumbled, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, then said, in a rush, "Would it be okay if I took my shirt off because it's kinda hot and you'd have better access and…." She was interrupted, yet again, by Tifa kissing her, even as Tifa's hands went to her sides, beginning to push her shirt up and off. As hot and sweaty as it was, the shirt was soaked with Olette's sweat, and it was a bit difficult to get off.

As Tifa was about to pull the shirt up and off of Olette, pulling back from Olette with a string of drool from her mouth to Olette's, someone knocked on their window.

Olette made a surprised squawking noise and jumped. This time, she did hit her head on the roof of the car.

Tifa wiped the fog away from the window, blushing at the fact that the windows were so, well… fogged up. There was a middle aged man standing by the window, looking peeved. Tifa grabbed the handle of the window, grateful she had roll down ones, and opened the window.

"Listen, I get that you kids wanna mack somewhere, I really do. But could ya do me a favor and do it somewhere else?" The man scowled at Tifa and Olette. "I'm givin' you one chance, and then I'm calling the cops." With that, he walked off, leaving the two of them to sit in stunned silence.

"Well, um…." Olette looked nervously at Tifa.

"We should… get moving," Tifa said, and she grinned somewhat in spite of herself. "That's the first time something like that has ever happened to me either."

"Something like what?" Olette climbed off of Tifa's lat and into the front seat, adjusting her skirt.

"Getting busted like that." Tifa climbed into the driver's seat, making a face at the sticky ice cream on her thighs, although it had to be worse for Olette.

"Well, I guess there's always a first time for everything, right?" Olette took Tifa's hand and squeezed it, then pressed something small and rubbery into her palm.

Tifa opened her hand up and looked down, then smiled. It was the rubber band shaped like a heart.


End file.
